1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses form an image on a sheet using a recording material such as toner. In general, the recording material is contained in a containing unit such as a cartridge. Some image forming apparatuses detect the amount of recording material remaining in the containing unit, and display a value acquired by the detection on a display unit such as a user interface (UI).
Conventionally, a sensor has been provided, and a value detected by the sensor has been directly displayed as the amount of remaining recording material. In many cases, there has been adopted a sensor capable of demonstrating high detection accuracy only when the remaining amount is smaller than a certain level, in view of factors such as cost. In such cases, the sensor discretely detects, for example, 100%, 20%, and 0% as the amount of remaining recording material. Accordingly, the display unit also discretely displays, for example, 100%, 20%, and 0% as the amount of remaining recording material.
In contrast, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-343621 discusses a technique for displaying on a display unit the amount of remaining recording material in continuous percentages while adopting a sensor that discretely detects a remaining amount. For example, when image formation is performed, a predicted value of a toner remaining amount is calculated based on a dot count value of raster data. The calculated predicted value is then displayed as a current value of the toner remaining amount. When a sensor value of the toner remaining amount is acquired from the sensor, the current value is updated with the acquired sensor value.
When a toner cartridge is replaced, it is necessary to initialize the current value of the toner remaining amount. Therefore, a toner remaining amount value stored in a memory tag of the toner cartridge is adopted as an initial value of the toner remaining amount.
However, when the toner remaining amount value is not stored in the memory tag of the toner cartridge, the current value of the toner remaining amount cannot be appropriately initialized. Therefore, the toner remaining amount cannot be appropriately displayed at least until the sensor detects the toner remaining amount.